


Secret (owl) angel

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another Tumblr prompt, becuz I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "College au where person A always falls asleep in the campus common room between classes and person B is a total stranger who sits by them to make sure no-one fucks with them. <br/>Bonus; person B always leaves before person A wakes up.<br/>Bonus Bonus; Person A always wakes up to a cookie and a steaming hot tea placed by their books and they don’t know who keeps leaving it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret (owl) angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fluff okay
> 
>  
> 
> also unbetaed

He doesn’t know how this thing happens everytime - but the truth is, that Akaashi is in fact really grateful for the green tea (his favourite) and cookies which seem to appear magically every time he falls asleep in the common room of his student dormitory on campus.

It’s the same every time: when he wakes up and realizes with horror that he fell asleep during studying, there is this really ridicoulus cup with owls filled with steaming green tea and big chocolate chip cookies on a matching plate right before him on the couch table - but no one who avows hisself as the ‘culprit’ .

And the beginning it was a bit creepy, but since it became a regular thing, Akaashi stopped worrying and actually enjoyes being treated nice for a change.

Because university can be a little unforgiving bitch, that manages to give you free time for most of the semester but shove all the term papers, exams and presentations in the last six weeks right down your ass.

So why not savour these small moments where he could actually feel being comforted and maybe loved? The only thing irking him is that he doesn’t know the face of the person behind these nice treats (the dormitory has around 200 students)- but Akaashi is a smart boy. And this time he has a plan to find out and thank the person properly.

 

It’s Friday evening and most of the students left the dormitory. It’s actually quit and Akaashi decide to use this for his plan. With a textbook in his hand he walks over to the couch in the common room, slumping down and opening it while faking a yawn.

After five minutes of pretended reading he pretends to only look at the clock at his phone screen. In truth he activates his video cam, to record his anonymous ‘benefactor’.

He lets his head fall back, his eyes are closing and he fakes a silent snoring.

Not even 2 minutes later he hears it. Footsteps. No walking, but actually tiptoeing across the room towards him. Then the couch sinks in and the person is sitting down next to him. Akaashi fights the urge to just open his eyes - he doesn’t want to scare the person, and who knows if it even is the person he’s searching for?

So he keeps pretending. Then, another footsteps, this time obvious ones. “Sssshhh! Be quieter!” he can suddenly hear the man whispering furiously beside him. So it is a man. Well that’s something. He actually thought a girl was doing these things although he doesn’t really mind. A girl just sounded more logical in his head since all these actions up till now are very discreet. Is the boy beside him actually shy?

“Dude, you still playing guardian for our sleeping beauty?” the answer comes across the floor and Akaashi recognizes the voice as Kuroo Tetsurou from 3rd floor. He is not close to him, but he has one class together with him in philosophy and therefore chats with him from time to time about their classes.

But what has Kuroo to do with the misterious man beside him? And what meaning holds this ‘guardian’ part?

“Well Sorry for not having the luck of using sharing a class with him as an excuse to talk to him.” God, is that man beside him pouting? Akaashi has to hold in a snicker because that is actually cute.

“If you just would be your normal loud and boisterous self, you actually had a date right now with him and wouldn’t play watchdog while the princess of your dreams runs around campus unknowingly of your existence.”

Maybe Akaashi's breath skips for a second. But the both of them didn’t seemed to notice. “SSSSSSSHHHHHH! Damn Kuro, what when he wakes up and hears that?! Just piss off now!” The weight beside him goes missing and Akaashi can hear footsteps again, some bickering he can’t understand and then a “now get out!”. Then it becomes silent again.

His mind races. If he doesn’t know better he has gotten the most indirect love confession - BUT a love confession - in the world right now. From a man. An anonymous man he only knows has a gentle, almost childish voice and must be a friend of Kuroo Tetsuro. But he never saw any friends of the blackhaired student, so he can’t find a useful face in his brain matching the voice.

But what to do now? The man, now roaming around the kitchen next door and maybe preparing his treat for Akaashi is in love with him. Or at least wants do date him. And Akaashi just can’t seem to get the blush away from his cheek.

He waits until the person brings him the tea and the cookies and then leaves the room. When he finally openes his eyes and moves his neck it acually hurts from that one position it was constantly in. But all this is soon forgotten. The Video! 

Should he watch it right now? Or should he wait? Is he ready to find out about the person who seems to care about him so much? Because after that he won’t be able to ignore him any more if he sees him around campus, let alone in the dormity. He looks at the tea cup and the plate with the owls on it. Whoever it is: a person who still likes animal patterns (and especially owls) on dishes can’t be all too bad.

He pauses the video, saves it and let’s it play from anew. The first two minutes nothing happens (of course) but then there is movement. And for the first time, Akaashi sees the man who took care of him for the last 5 weeks like a secret angel. A tall man with a well-defined body and some muscles. White hair with black strands spiked behind his head. Piercing yellow eyes and a T-Shirt saying “Hoot!Hoot!”. Suddenly everything clicks into place and Akaashi asks himself how he didn’t notice it sooner.

Bokuto Kotarou who moved next to his room this semester. Not only does he look like an owl himself but his shirt actually screams OWL! all over the place. 

 

For the next five minutes Akaashi watches the video. Watches the little glances Bokuto throws at him, full with hope and adoration. Watches his face go red as Kuroo teases him. Watches him settling the tea and cookies before him and the hand which seems to go in his direction and his mouth opening, he wants to wake him up, he wants to show himself - but halters. And then he is gone. And Akaashi regrets not taking his hand in this moment, breaking this whole fucking farce and just talk to the man.

He goes to sleep that night with his belly full of green tea, cookies and a fuzzy feeling which doesn’t want to disappear.

 

 

The next morning Akaashi feels powerful and energized. He has a plan (again). And he is more confident then anytime in his whole life.

He brings the plate and cup down to the kitchen on their floor to clean it. After that, he fills the cup with coffee, bakes two croissants and puts everything on a tablet with a bit of butter, two knife and a second cup with coffee for himself.

He feels confident and ready. So he takes the tablet and walks to Bokutos door, softly banging against it.

It needs a few seconds and a loud “Wait, I’m coming!!”, two stumbles and the door opens. Right before him stands Bokuto, hair still down from the shower next to his room he came out right now and only a pair of boxers around his waist.

Akaashi forgets what he wants to say, because holy shit, he knew Bokuto has a good body but holy shit. He opens his mouth to actually form the words he had put so well together in his mind when he suddenly hears Bokuto babbling “ohmygodohmygodfuckthisohmygoodsweetlordjesus” without stop and retreating and god if that fucker is gonna close the door right now where Akkashi is at the peak of his courage he’s gonna lose it.

He waltzes straight inside, puts the tablet on Bokutos desk , grabs the shoulder of his flatmate and - kisses him straight on the lips. The effect comes immediately and Bokuto shuts up. “I wanted to thank you” Akaashi know finally manages to say “for taking care of me all the time. Breakfast together? I made coffee.” His voice is tinier than he intended and when the words are out he actually feels so lame. That must’ve been the worst pick up line ever, and he feels his cheeks redden with embarassement.

It’s still silent and they look each other in the eyes with red faces, but then suddenly a bright grin grows on Bokutos face and he stretches his arms in the air nearly shouting “Yes~!! Hey hey hey~!!” and then throwing them around Akaashi. “I’m Bokuto.” he then whispers in Akaashis ear. 

“I know.” Akaashi says. And then “I’m Akaashi. Nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos *-*


End file.
